This Is Not Going to End Well
by Lady Cauchy
Summary: A little fluff on the Death Star because, well, what better place to find your romantic side? Fluffy one shot, rated T for a little bit of choking.


**This Is Not Going to End Well**

GO, GO KEY-EM-FOUR-ONE-ONE-TWO!  
" _Aaand another one missed! Ladies and gentlemen, after two hours it is a 2-2 score draw! Sand Troopers have actually a chance to beat the last year's champions, the Space Troopers!"_

The white crowd was cheering loudly, the whole center of the Death Star shaking violently from the echoes.

 _Maybe it is not after all, the best place for hosting XIX First Order Shooting BlasTech E11 Championships_... Kylo Ren thought to himself watching sternly one of the giant lasers, which was now making a strange hissing noise. His attention was drawn to a giant screen placed above the crowd. It showed faces of two Stormtroopers from the audience. They looked pleasantly horrified as the pink word was floating happily on the screen. What was that word? Kylo raised his hand and used the force to turn the screen more in his direction. Ah, better. 'Kiss'? Why was that particular word placed on the screen in this most disturbing shade of pink?

"Your prisoner, sir."

Kylo turned rapidly forgetting at once about shaking lasers and mysterious pink words. His prisoner was looking at him with a strange look on her face.

"Caught by a random patrol. This is not something to be expected from such a... from you."

She smiled at his words. His heart skipped a beat.

"You should know, my power increased greatly since our last meeting. Do not make any false assumptions that you have any chance of escaping me –"

She ignored him completely, instead pointing towards the white, shouting crowd.

"Why are they screaming?"

"Are they?... Wow, that would be ninth accurate shot in the Championships. Please don't mind them. "His face grew serious. "I have some questions for you. If you refuse to answer, I will be forced to cut off some of your limbs."

"I thought you want me as your apprentice. How do you want this to work after cutting off my limbs?"

"Don't worry, you can use the force without a hand. But it somehow makes you a piteous Jedi. Another reason to do so."

The girl chuckled.

Kylo winced visibly. "This doesn't work this way." He muttered. "You cannot just laugh at my jokes. This was a joke for myself to laugh. You are doing it all wrong!"

Kylo made a step forward. She was less skinny than before, at least rebels bothered to feed her properly. Not that he cared, he couldn't care less, of course, but it was somehow relieving that she wasn't starving anymore.

"Rey... " He said in a low voice. "Why are you here?"

"I.. I got distracted... They caught me..." She sounded strangely nervous.

"I know that you are lying. I can feel it. Why are you here?"

"T-to destroy your death star?"

Kylo laughed loudly.

"You are too late then. My stormtroopers are making a good attempt to do so as we speak."

He cupped her face in his palm and whispered, his face just a few inches from hers.

"Why are you really here?"

She was silent, breathing rapidly.

 _Why is she breathing so rapidly? Oh, I am breathing in a similar way. This is rather disturbing._

Kylo focused his full force to probe her mind. What he saw was far from what he expected.

"Ah... I missed you too..." He said in a husky voice, almost shyly.

They stared at each other for a long awkward moment. One of the stormtroopers tapped Kylo's shoulder.

"Sir? Sir, you must see this!"

"See WHAT?" Too late he noticed, that the stormtrooper was not moving anymore. He must had choked him without thinking. Damn troopers and their fragile necks. He looked around hoping that anyone else can answer his question. Instead, he saw the giant screen, now showing the faces of him and his prisoner. 'Kiss!' - shouted the pink word. The crowd cheered with encouragement.

Rey was staring at the screen with a puzzled look.

"What is this?"

"Er... A message from the force?" He tried.

She smiled, and suddenly he found himself in her arms, her lips moving against his. The crowd of Stormtroopers was now shouting, whistling and stamping. The Death Star was shaking beneath Kylo's feet, lasers thrumming and cracking.

 _This is not going to end well,_ he thought closing his eyes and kissing her back.

THE END


End file.
